Gaston
Gaston is a drifter in What's Cookin' ?. He was played by Judd Nelson. Early Life Gaston is a drifter that was hired by Fred and Erma to clean up in the diner, Fred and Erma's, which only serves squid-based foods. When he hears Fred and Erma debating about serving squid all the time, Gaston suggested adding something different to the menu. Gaston suggests his barbeque recipe, but Fred objects claiming anyone can do barbeque recipes, but Gaston has a special was of doing it. Once again, Fred says no. Later that night, Erma brings some food to Gaston and his friends, which was squid. Erma even apologized on behalf of Fred for earlier in the diner. Afterwards, Gaston witnesses Mr. Chumley, Fred and Erma's landlord, coming for the three months back rent Fred owes him, which by the way he doesn't have. When Chumley said he will be back the next day with an eviction notice and new locks, Fred angrily came at Chumley with a knife, cutting his hand in the process. Chumley walks out of the diner threatening to call the cops while Fred tries to apologize for what happened. Crime The next day, Fred announced to Gaston that the restaurant is going to close because of eviction. At the same moment, Officer Phil Farley came in for something to eat, but all they were going to serve was coffee. He asked if they at least had any eggs, when Erma opened the fridge, she not only found eggs, but fresh steaks as well, so Farley ordered steak and eggs for breakfast. Gaston said he got the steaks from a "supplier", supporting his barbeque idea. When Erma was cooking the steak, other people came in smelling the steak and ordered one for themselves. While Fred was setting tables with salt, pepper and sauce, Farley was telling Fred and Erma about the disappearance of Chumley. Farley said there must have been a struggle because along with his empty wallet, there was blood all over his car. Fred then saw Gaston with the same handkerchief the Chumley had with him the other night. When Fred took Gaston to the freezer and confronted him about Chumley's handkerchief and about what happened to Chumley , Gaston tried playing the innocent one, feeling hurt that he was being accused of doing something to Chumley, making Fred feel bad. When Erma asked Gaston if there were more steaks, because more customers were coming in, Gaston had Fred open the freezer and found the dead body of Mr. Chumley. And on top of that, Gaston carelessly and coldly admitted that he killed Chumley and is harvesting his body for the steaks, and with Fred's knife. After a long yet successful day, when Erma went to go get some champagne to celebrate the large amount of money, Gaston confronted Fred. Fred threatened to call the cops on Gaston, but he says "And what are you going to tell them? That I killed your landlord because you owed him money? Not a lot of motive in that, is there? Besides, you were the one who attacked him with a knife and everyone has seen him. Besides, I'm not the one who cooked him, your wife did." Gaston vows to keep silent and supply more meat, provided Fred remains silent of what he witnessed and that 50% of the profits and the business goes to Gaston. Days later, Fred and Erma's Diner becomes Gaston, Fred and Erma's Steakhouse, where everyone has been enjoying the steaks, even the food critic and Officer Farley, for they fail to know that the meat is human. Farley then informs Fred that a clue to Chumley's murder had been found, a piece of metal from a knife that is very rare. Fred is starting to get very nervous, for Farley says that the police will ID the murderer any day now. Later that night, Fred warned Gaston that they just about had it for Farley is close to finding out. Gaston suggests putting Farley on the menu, which Fred angrily objects. Gaston then plans to get off scot-free by stealing Erma's gun from her purse. Gaston then tells Erma that the steaks were actually human, much to her shock, and then lies to her about it being Fred's idea and because the cops are on to him, he stole Erma's gun and is going to commit suicide. He then tells her to call the police and meet him at the steakhouse. Fate Gaston goes back to the restaurant to kill Fred, when Fred ambushes Gaston and a fight broke out. As Gaston was about to shoot Fred, Erma comes in with a cleaver, Gaston decides to make it look like a murder-suicide instead, but as he fired at Erma, the gun didn't fire any bullets, thus giving Fred a chance to grab him. Erma then tells Gaston that she knew that he lied about everything about Fred when he said that Fred was going to kill himself using Erma's gun, when she knows good and well that Fred wouldn't let her have any bullets in her gun, thus she carries it empty. As they were about the kill Gaston for all the trouble he caused, Officer Farley came in and Gaston blames Fred and Erma for Chumley's murder, along with the murders of other people turned into steaks. Gaston was hoping that Farley will arrest Fred and Erma, but because of him eating at their steakhouse everyday, he developed a taste for human steaks. Since he was looking for something to do for early retirement, he made a deal with Fred and Erma; to let them go and to take the restaurant off their hands for a reasonable price, provided he gets one more steak. So they took the deal and made another steak for Farley, only the steak will be made from Gaston. Gaston was then screaming as he was being fried alive on the stove and as he was dying, the Gaston lights on the "Gaston, Fred and Erma's Steakhouse" sign died with him. Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Criminals